The Neurosciences Research Program (NRP) organizes, implements, and publishes the results of international interdisciplinary collaboration by leading experts on conceptual problems at all levels of organization of the nervous system, molecular, cellular, neural and behavioral. The primary goals of this collaborative conceptual research are: 1. To evaluate data - what is well established, what is controversial, and what is unknown; 2. To cast the available information in new conceptual perspectives, especially those bridging across disciplinary barriers; 3. To formulate expert opinions on directions and methods for future experimental analysis; and 4. Ultimately, to develop a scientific understanding of the role of neurobiological processes in behavior, including human cognitive processes. NRP emphasis on attacking conceptual issues contrasts with the emphasis placed by most professional organizations on the reporting on new experimental results. Publications resulting from NRP activities are listed in the technical summary.